For efficiency of packing, it is desirable to package a large number of items in a single container. For the recipient, however, it is often more convenient to have small packages so that items not needed at the time may be stored in their shipping case. The shipping case described herein is designed for packaging two tiers of products and openable to provide two trays of items.